


Лучший мир

by Li_Liana



Series: Лучший мир [1]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Дункан приходит в себя в психиатрической клинике, в прямом смысле слова прикованный к постели, он еще не подозревает, насколько окружающий мир изменился...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучший мир

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон, легкое привнесение фантастических технологий в мир "Горца".  
> Написано для **fandom Highlander 2014**

Пробуждение оказалось отнюдь не самым приятным. Даже, можно сказать, совсем наоборот. Во-первых, больничная палата — это последнее или, по крайней мере, предпоследнее место, где хотел бы очнуться любой из бессмертных. Во-вторых, Дункан терпеть не мог, когда его связывают или к чему-нибудь привязывают — вообще и, в частности, больничными фиксаторами к койке. А в-третьих, МакЛауд совершенно не помнил, как тут оказался. Вернее, он даже не мог вычленить последнее воспоминание, и это пугало. С одной стороны, память ему не отшибло — и кто он такой, и все четыреста с гаком лет в целом вспоминались без особых проблем. Но вот последние события были словно окутаны плотным туманом — вроде бы ему звонил Джо. Или не Джо? Вроде бы он куда-то поехал... Или полетел? Но куда? Зачем? Почему? И главное, когда — всё это напрочь отказывалось вспоминаться.   
Подергав руками и ногами в тщетной попытке освободиться, Дункан как раз размышлял, стоит ли перейти к более активным действиям, когда дверь открылась и вошла светловолосая девушка в одежде медсестры.  
— О, мистер МакЛауд, вы уже пришли в себя?   
Дункан вздрогнул от этого слишком знакомого голоса и поднял взгляд на лицо вошедшей.   
Тесса.   
Или ее двойник. Или очередной мир-видение, которого не было и не будет. Но в котором Тесса не погибла из-за того, что наблюдатель-ренегат хотел достать Дункана.  
— Не волнуйтесь, я сейчас позову доктора, — по-своему истолковала его замешательство Тесса. Или не Тесса. И этот вопрос сейчас был важнее всего.  
— Тесса?  
— Вы помните меня? — радостно улыбнулась она. — Но это же прекрасно! А доктор Пирсон предполагал, что вы вообще не воспринимаете окружающее. Как замечательно, что он ошибался!  
— Давно я здесь? — Дункан всё еще не мог отвести взгляда от лица Тессы и перестать ею любоваться, что сильно замедляло мыслительный процесс и поиск наиболее насущных вопросов.  
— Всё-таки я лучше позову доктора, — Тесса отвела взгляд. — Не волнуйтесь, мистер МакЛауд, вы пришли в себя, и теперь всё у вас будет хорошо!  
С этими словами она выпорхнула из палаты, а Дункан остался смотреть на закрывшуюся за ее спиной дверь, пытаясь если не найти объяснение, то хотя бы как-то уложить в сознании факт существования живой Тессы, которая совершенно очевидно знакома с ним не настолько близко, как настоящая, "его" Тесса.  
Обещанный доктор не заставил себя долго ждать.  
— Митос?! — от неожиданности Дункан аж рванулся подпрыгнуть на кровати, но фиксаторы задавили этот порыв в зародыше. — Что это всё значит?  
— Ах, мистер МакЛауд, опять эти ваши болезненные фантазии, — поморщившись, недовольно покачал головой тот. — А мисс Ноэль меня так обнадежила. Но, в любом случае, меня очень радует ваш прогресс, даже если он не настолько хорош, как показалось вашей сиделке.  
Митос придвинул поближе к кровати стоявший у окна стул и поудобнее на нём устроился:  
— Вероятно, у вас есть вопросы?  
— Где я?  
— В психиатрической клинике "Лучший мир".  
— Оригинальное название, — не удержался от ухмылки Дункан.  
— Да, мне самому нравится, — кивнул Митос.  
— Это твоя клиника?  
— А мы на "ты"? — выгнул бровь Митос. — Но, в любом случае, я не против. Хорошо, когда пациент доверяет своему лечащему врачу. Нет, клиника не моя, но я главврач этого отделения.  
— И давно я здесь?  
— Несколько лет.  
— Серьезно? И я все эти годы лежу тут, прикованный к кровати? — Дункан наконец-то поймал первую нестыковку. Конечно, пока он не встанет на ноги, однозначного доказательства не получит, но он явно чувствовал себя отнюдь не как человек, проведший годы в кровати.  
— Нет, ухудшение началось около полугода назад. После чего вы полностью ушли в себя и перестали воспринимать действительность.  
— А к кровати вы меня привязали, чтобы я ненароком не встал и не воспринял?   
— Вы помните ваши бредовые фантазии? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Митос и наклонился ближе к Дункану, пристально всматриваясь в его лицо.  
— Ну, это ты заявляешь, что я потерял память, так откуда я знаю, что именно я забыл?  
— Что ж, если вы их забыли, то и к лучшему. Сейчас для вас куда важнее вспомнить свою настоящую жизнь.  
— Но почему я привязан?!  
— У вас были приступы агрессии, — пожал плечами Митос, вставая и направляясь к двери. — Я сообщу вашей семье. Полагаю, общение с ними поможет скорейшему выздоровлению.  
— Семье?  
— Конечно. А что, вы их совсем не помните? — Митос прищурился. — Ваших родителей и жену.  
— Родителей? Жену? — эхом повторил МакЛауд. — Мои родители живы? Я женат?  
— Не стоит так волноваться. Это вредно в вашем состоянии. Мисс Ноэль! — позвал Митос в коридор.  
— Да, доктор Пирсон, — Тесса появилась так быстро, словно всё это время стояла под дверями палаты.  
Понизив голов, Митос распорядился об уколах для пациента и тут же ушел. Тесса открыла медицинский шкафчик у стены, достала несколько ампул и с профессиональной сноровкой быстро наполнила шприц.  
— Тесса, не надо! — Дункан в очередной раз тщетно попытался разорвать хотя бы один из наручных фиксаторов.  
— Мистер МакЛауд, пожалуйста, не волнуйтесь, — она легонько коснулась его пальцев, и это прикосновение было настолько настоящим, что Дункан чуть не потерял бдительность, но в последний момент успел дернуть кистью и выбить шприц на пол.  
— Санитар! — воскликнула она.  
В коридоре послышался топот и через несколько секунд в палату ворвался... Ричи.  
— Мисс Ноэль, что, опять?! — Ричи быстро обошел кровать, и Дункан почувствовал руки Ричи, плотно прижимающие его плечи к кровати. — Не успел очнуться, как снова начал буянить?!  
— Ричи? — Дункан неверяще уставился на склонившееся над ним перевернутое лицо, забыв о всяком сопротивлении.  
— Мисс Ноэль, затянули бы вы фиксаторы потуже. А то, не ровен час, или сам поранится, или, хуже того, снова вас заденет.  
— Не стоит, Райан, — улыбнулась Тесса, уже успевшая сходить за вторым шприцем и новой дозой лекарств. — Я уверена, мистер МакЛауд теперь будет себя очень хорошо вести. Правда, Дункан?  
И это было последнее, что услышал горец перед провалом в новое беспамятство. 

***

В следующий раз он приходил в себя медленнее, но это было в чём-то даже на пользу. Если очнулся, но не можешь ни пальцем пошевелить, ни хотя бы открыть глаза — это очень способствует применению на практике старой, но вполне действенной истины, что лучше сначала подумать, а потом уже пытаться что-то сделать. Хотя Дункан ее не любил и частенько игнорировал, но в этот раз ситуация как нельзя располагала.   
Вопрос номер раз — где он? В глобальном смысле слова. Фицкерна в роли ангела или хотя бы кого-нибудь в роли черта поблизости не наблюдается, но это еще ни о чём не говорит. Если божественные силы пошутили с ним так один раз, могли и повторить попытку. Или это вообще не они. И с миром всё в порядке. А что-то не так с окружающими или с ним самим.  
Тесса и Ричи. Которых нет в живых в "правильном" мире. А настоящие ли они здесь? Дункан узнавал всё — внешность, голос, прикосновение, и не было ни малейшего повода подозревать ошибку или подделку. Но они вели себя как совершенно чужие ему люди, и при этом в их поведении не было ни единой нотки фальши. Как Тесса и Ричи могут его не знать? Это всё-таки другой мир? Или другие Тесса и Ричи? Как возможно последнее, Дункан представлял себе весьма смутно. Но мало ли: клоны, роботы... Ничуть не худший вариант, чем идея альтернативного мира.  
А вот с Митосом, доктором Пирсоном, всё сложнее. Он, наоборот, вел себя как очень подозрительный доктор. Не то чтобы у Дункана был слишком богатый опыт общения с психиатрами, но почему-то интуитивно ему казалось, что правильные доктора так себя не ведут. И что-то в его ухмылке... Дункан даже не мог толком сформулировать, что, но ощущал какое-то несоответствие. В Тессе и Ричи его не было. Каждый из них был абсолютно естественен для себя, только совершенно чужой. А вот Митос...  
От размышлений Дункана отвлек цокот каблучков по коридору. И хотя чувствительность к телу уже вернулась почти полностью, он решил пока не открывать глаза.   
Скрипнула дверь. Каблучки процокали к кровати.  
— И это называется "очнулся"? — скептический женский голос, смутно знакомый, но вот так сходу Дункан его не узнал.  
— Миссис МакЛауд, вам сюда нельзя! — встревоженный голос Тессы, с едва заметными задавленными нотками возмущения. — Я позову доктора Пирсона!  
— Зови, милочка, зови! Но если окажется, что я бросила всё и перелетела через половину земного шара ради этого овоща — я на вашего доктора в суд подам! Пусть возмещает мне стоимость перелета и моральный ущерб!  
Миссис МакЛауд? Это его жена? На ком же он женат?! Дункан стоически подавил желание хоть немного приоткрыть глаза. Определенно, с закрытыми было гораздо интереснее.   
— Райан, позови доктора, миссис МакЛауд здесь! — судя по всему, Тесса выкрикнула это в коридор, не выходя из палаты.  
— Ты же обещала лично побежать.  
— Чтобы вы снова попытались его придушить?  
— А вот хамить мне не стоит, детка!  
— Я лишь выполняю свою работу.  
Дункан мысленно восхитился ледяному тону, каким это было сказано. Тесса очень редко бывала в ярости, но когда случалось — она всегда говорила именно так. Нестерпимо, почти до зуда в пальцах захотелось ее увидеть — чуть побледневшие скулы, плотно сжатые губы, решительный блеск в глазах...  
— Что здесь происходит? — наконец-то появился всеми ожидаемый доктор.  
— Это я должна у вас спросить! — парировала "миссис МакЛауд".  
— Мисс Ноэль, выйдите.  
— Но доктор Пирсон…  
— Выйдите, я кому сказал!  
— Слушаюсь.  
Тихий шорох шагов, скрип закрывающейся двери.  
— Адам, ты же обещал, что он не очнется!  
— Кэсси, тише! В любой момент может приехать его жена! А ты здесь устраиваешь сцену прямо у его постели.  
Дункан чуть не поперхнулся. Кэсси — Кассандра, как же он мог ее не узнать?! И она — миссис МакЛауд? Это как? И это притом, что его жена еще не приехала?  
— Можно подумать, она хочет не того же, — фыркнула Кассандра. — Да он живым никому не нужен, даже собственному отцу. И я требую объяснений, что это за внезапное резкое улучшение? Ты его лечащий врач или кто?  
— Вот именно, врач. А медицина не всесильна. Иногда больные выздоравливают даже вопреки нашим усилиям.  
— Не забывай, милый, в твоих же интересах постараться этого не допустить.  
— Я непрестанно помню об этом, дорогая.  
Звук поцелуя ошеломил Дункана едва ли не больше, чем всё услышанное. Митос и Кассандра? Хотя, с другой стороны, когда-то же они были вместе. И пусть тогда это был не вполне добровольный союз, может быть, в этом мире... Додумать в очередной раз он не успел.  
— Так-так-так... И кого мы видим? И при живом-то муже... — очередной знакомый голос. Мужской. Дункан с прискорбием признал, что, похоже, память на голоса у него гораздо хуже, чем он считал.  
— А что мы видим? — невозмутимо парировала Кассандра. — Это ты из постели его жены уже лет пять не вылезаешь, если не все десять — как залез на свадьбе к ней под юбку, так там и поселился. Жиголо недобитый.  
— Фу, Кэсси, как грубо, — рассмеялся мужчина, и Дункан наконец-то его узнал. — И потом, младший МакЛауд жив-то весьма условно, чего не скажешь о старшем.  
— Поверь, Хью, мой муж вполне отдает себе отчет в том, что если престарелый инвалид заводит себе молодую жену-красавицу, то ему приходится кое с чем мириться в нюансах супружеской верности.  
— Это ты-то у нас молодая красавица? Ну-ну.  
— Пудель плешивый!  
— Выдра мороженая!  
— Как приятно снова оказаться в кругу семьи! — увлекшись спором Кассандры и Фицкерна, Дункан совершенно пропустил появление в палате нового посетителя.   
Ну, хоть ее он узнал по голосу с первого звука. Значит, его жена — Аманда, а Кассандра — жена его отца. Дункан искренне порадовался, что она хотя бы ему не мать. Фицкерн — любовник его жены. Осталось выяснить, кто собственно сам отец, МакЛауд-старший.  
— Семья? Не смеши меня, — фыркнула Кассандра.  
— Вот именно, ты нам не семья! — парировала Аманда.  
— А этот плешивый пудель, который непонятно что здесь делает — он нам вообще кто?  
— Я его лучший друг!  
— Дамы, дамы! И господа! — вклинился Митос.— Действие снотворного заканчивается, и мистер МакЛауд вот-вот придет в себя. Вы же не хотите, что бы он всё это видел? Или слышал?  
Или Дункану показалось, или последнее было добавлено явно для него. И Митос вполне в курсе, что его пациент уже давно очнулся.  
— Да пусть слышит, — отмахнулась Кассандра. — Может, его удар хватит и он на месте окочурится. И тогда его неверная женушка не получит ни копейки.  
— Жадная стерва! Только и ждешь смерти моего мужа, чтобы избавиться от его отца и заграбастать себе всё состояние семьи!  
— Вообще-то я и так получу половину. Даже если старикашка Джо прямо сегодня отправится на небеса — пока еще жив его сынок-психопат.  
— Но половины тебе мало, тебе нужно всё!  
— Да. И я этого не скрываю. И не вижу ни малейшего повода делиться с неверной женой моего пасынка.  
— Аманда, солнышко мое, ты же знаешь, она тебя специально доводит. Не обращай на нее внимания, — глас разума принадлежал Фицкерну.  
Дункан решил его поддержать и открыл глаза. Все разом замолчали.  
— Он нас узнаёт? — первой спросила Кассандра.  
— Да, Кэсси, — Дункан попытался улыбнуться и не пялиться на всех одновременно. Видимо, получилось у него не очень.  
— Как-то он нездорово выглядит, — подозрительно заметил Фицкерн.  
— Любимый! — спохватилась Аманда и явно наигранно бросилась обнимать своего мужа.  
Она врет, отстраненно подумал Дункан. Он слишком хорошо знал Аманду и безошибочно отличал ее игру от ее искренности. И эта Аманда ему врала. Но во всём остальном это была такая же настоящая Аманда, как и настоящий Ричи, и настоящая Тесса.  
— Господа, у меня для вас радостная новость, — привлек всеобщее внимание Митос. — Я рад вам сообщить, что мистер МакЛауд уверенно идет на поправку и через пару недель я смогу его выписать.  
Шокировать этим сообщением присутствующих ему более чем удалось, но вот судя по перекошенным выражениям лиц, обрадовать — очень вряд ли.  
— К-к-как? Так быстро? — аж начал слегка заикаться Фицкерн.  
— Прекрасная новость, — сквозь зубы процедила Кассандра. — Да вы просто волшебник, доктор.  
— Я стараюсь, — скромно потупился Митос.  
Кассандра бросила на него гневный взгляд, но промолчала.  
— Это просто замечательно! — после короткого замешательства Аманда снова вернулась к бодро-восторженному тону. — Так мы сможем забрать его домой?  
— Конечно, — кивнул Митос. — Но вообще-то я рассчитывал, что Джо МакЛауд тоже сегодня будет здесь, ведь именно он оплачивает мои счета, и мне хотелось бы лично вернуть ему сына.  
— К сожалению, в джунглях Амазонки явная нехватка взлетно-посадочных полос. Я сообщила ему. Он прилетит, как только доберется до ближайшего аэропорта, — ответила Кассандра.  
— А почему наш выздоравливающий всё время молчит и всё еще прикован к постели? — подозрительно поинтересовался Фицкерн.  
— О, Хью, не будь таким! Мак ведь только пришел в себя, дай ему время освоиться.  
— Спасибо, дорогая, — Дункан улыбнулся Аманде, та в ответ послала ему воздушный поцелуй.  
— Заверяю вас, к выписке мистер МакЛауд будет в полном порядке. А теперь, если вы не против, прошу вас покинуть палату. Больному надо отдыхать, — Митос приглашающе указал на дверь.

***

Вечером того же дня Тесса вывезла Дункана в больничный парк на прогулку — в инвалидной коляске с наручниками, пристегнутыми к подлокотникам. Дункан надеялся, что это его шанс на побег — можно подумать, его удержит какая-то хлипкая колясочка, но перед выездом из палаты Тесса вколола ему миорелаксант, и план побега увял на корню.  
— Зачем наручники? Я ведь всё равно не могу двигаться.  
— С вами, мистер Дункан, никакие предосторожности не бывают лишними.  
— Что, я настолько опасен?  
— А вы не помните?  
— Тесса, я тебя чем-то обидел? Или… напал? — встревожился Дункан.  
Но Тесса не успела ответить, из кустов неожиданно появился Митос и безапелляционно распорядился:  
— Мисс Ноэль, вы свободны, сегодня я сам с ним погуляю.   
— Но доктор Пирсон…  
— Мисс Ноэль!  
— Слушаюсь, — понурилась та и молча ушла по дорожке к зданию клиники.  
— Зачем ты с ней так?  
— Она слишком тебя опекает.  
— О, так ты теперь тоже со мной на "ты"?  
— Не находишь, что глупо продолжать "выкать" пациенту, который тебе упорно "тыкает"?  
— Да, конечно, — пробурчал Дункан. — Значит, здесь ты Адам Пирсон — доктор-психиатр?  
— Здесь? — переспросил Митос. — Ах да, твои видения. Нет, Дункан, я тебя уверяю, я не бессмертное тысячелетнее чудовище из твоих кошмаров, а обычный человек из плоти и крови.  
— И Митосом тебя никогда не звали?  
Доктор замялся.  
— Вообще-то звали. Это был мой позывной в северной Африке, где мы познакомились с твоим отцом.  
— Мда? — скептически хмыкнул Дункан. — И чем же вы там занимались?  
— Это секретная информация.  
— От кого?  
— Ото всех.  
— И кем же, интересно, она засекречена?  
— Правительством, конечно, кем же еще? — искренне удивился Митос.  
— А какой позывной был у отца? — после непродолжительного молчания спросил Дункан.  
— Наблюдатель.  
Дункан замолчал. Всё это звучало чертовски логично. Не как мир, в котором никогда не было Дункана МакЛауда, но как мир, в котором Дункан МакЛауд мог сам придумать себя. Нет, он ни на миг в это не верил. Но слишком всё красиво складывалось. Хотя, возможно, именно эта идеальность и была главным признаком лжи.  
— Это тогда он потерял ноги? — наконец спросил он.  
— О! Так ты действительно что-то помнишь? — искренне обрадовался Митос, и Дункан, как ни старался, не заметил никакой фальши. — Да, когда вытаскивал меня. Вот так иногда шутит судьба — на мне зажило как на собаке, а ему автоматная очередь прошила оба колена уже у самого вертолета.  
— И ты никак не можешь рассказать, что именно вы с Джо делали в Африке?  
— Да какая разница? — так же искренне удивился Митос. — Это было полтора десятилетия назад. Ты еще учился в колледже, и с головой у тебя был полный порядок.  
— А когда стал непорядок?  
— Я же говорил тебе, около пяти лет назад, — уклонился от ответа Митос.  
— А что тогда произошло?  
— Дункан, это не лучшая тема для разговора.  
— А мне кажется, что самая замечательная.  
— Раз ты этого совсем не помнишь, то твоя память защищает тебя от стресса. И лучше ей в этом не мешать.  
— Я вообще ничего не помню! — огрызнулся Дункан.  
— Но ведь ты всех узнаешь, и даже иногда вспоминаешь отдельные детали. Ну конечно! — Митос хлопнул себя по лбу. — Ты помнишь лишь то, что включил в свой выдуманный мир, пусть и в извращенном виде. А то или тех, кого там никогда не было, ты полностью забыл.  
— Кое-кто сегодня заявил, что я вполне готов к выписке, — проворчал Дункан. — Доктор, вам не кажется, что вы сами себе противоречите?  
— Дункан, — Митос обошел кресло-каталку, присел перед ней и посмотрел МакЛауду в глаза, — я сделал для тебя всё, что мог. Но теперь ты должен помочь себе сам. К сожалению, ты не сразу попал в мою клинику, а предыдущее лечение принесло больше вреда, чем пользы. И я не думаю, что ты когда-нибудь сможешь полностью восстановить свою память. Но как врач я тебя заверяю, что сейчас ты как никогда готов к тому, чтобы выйти отсюда. Тебе надо только принять и признать, что твой выдуманный мир — иллюзия, что его не существует — нет и никогда не было.  
— Можно подумать, это поможет, — возразил Дункан, — и всё равно кроме него я больше ничего не помню.  
— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько поможет! — заверил его Митос. — Потеря памяти — отнюдь не самое страшное. У тебя сейчас нормальное незамутненное сознание, ты способен воспринимать и критически осмысливать окружающую действительность. Всё, что от тебя требуется — перестать при каждом приступе мигрени бросаться на ближайшего прохожего с мечом, уверяя, что ты услышал "зов" и должен отрубить ему голову.  
— Приступе мигрени? — недоверчиво переспросил Дункан.  
— Да, у тебя были сильные головные боли после травмы. Мы постарались с этим справиться, но я не уверен, что они не вернутся. Но если ты бросишь пить и будешь соблюдать режим — есть все шансы, что их больше не будет.  
— Я кого-то убил? — перебил его Дункан.  
— Нет, — улыбнулся Митос. — Поверь, отрубить голову человеку не так-то просто. Но было несколько пострадавших. Одному парню ты повредил позвоночник, и он теперь полностью парализован.   
— Я нападал на людей?!   
— Ты был уверен, что они хотят забрать твою голову.  
— Ты оправдываешь меня? Я что, маньяк, скрывающийся в клинике от правосудия?  
— Дункан, успокойся. Или мне снова придется вколоть тебе снотворное. Ни от кого ты не скрываешься. И никто тебя не преследует. Тебя поймали, был суд, но твой отец щедро заплатил всем пострадавшим, в итоге они свидетельствовали в твою пользу. Тебе дали два года условно, которые ты провел в государственной психиатрической клинике, а потом отец перевел тебя сюда. Сейчас ты чист перед законом и вполне можешь вернуться к нормальной жизни.  
— Это неправда!  
— Что именно?  
— Я не мог нападать на безоружных людей.  
— Возможно, — легко согласился Митос. — У твоего отца всегда хватало врагов. Твоя фобия не была таким уж страшным секретом. Любой из них мог узнать о ней и нанять парочку негодяев, чтобы тебя спровоцировать.   
— В смысле? — не понял Дункан.  
— Ты носился со своей идеей о бессмертных, рассказывал о ней любому готовому слушать, даже начал брать уроки фехтования. Если бы в темном переулке на тебя напала парочка проплаченных придурков с мечами — ты бы искренне считал, что защищаешь свою жизнь. А им бы потом ничего не стоило спрятать свои мечи и выставить тебя опасным маньяком.  
— А они были проплачены? И напали первыми?  
— Увы, но теперь мы этого наверняка уже не узнаем. Твой отец тоже щедро им заплатил. Все пострадавшие многократно меняли свои показания, так что от истины там давно уже и след простыл. А сам ты ничего не помнишь о произошедшем.   
— Я вообще не уверен, что оно было — всё это, о чём ты говоришь. Митос, признайся, ты меня не разыгрываешь?  
— Мак, ты должен постараться. И поверить в реальность настоящего мира. Если не ради себя, то хотя бы ради отца. Он стар и болен, и хотя продолжает хорохориться и игнорирует советы врачей, включая мои, ему не так уж много осталось. А когда его не станет, уже неважно, кто будет твоим опекуном — жена или мачеха. Тебя тут же заберут отсюда, и ты не то что никогда не сможешь выйти из психушки — я даже сильно сомневаюсь, что тебе вообще дадут шанс еще раз очнуться.   
— Аманда не такая, — неуверенно возразил Дункан.  
— Какая Аманда? — уточнил Митос. — Ты помнишь настоящую Аманду? Или лишь ту, что существовала в твоем выдуманном мире?  
— Он не выдуманный!  
— Дункан, если ты от этого не откажешься, они тебя убьют. И ты будешь умирать очень долго. Вдумайся, Дункан! Десятилетия в состоянии живого овоща! Я не хочу такой судьбы для сына моего друга.  
— Но мне показалось, ты обещал Кассандре другое, — Дункан припомнил подслушанный утром разговор.  
— Разве можно отказывать такой красивой женщине, — хмыкнул Митос.  
— Эта красивая женщина вообще-то жена твоего друга, — напомнил Дункан.  
— Вот именно. И раз она хочет угробить его единственного сына, я считаю себя в полном праве воспользоваться ее предложением и обмануть.  
— Какая любопытная этика.  
— Не жалуюсь.  
— Что случилось пять лет назад?  
Митос попытался отмолчаться, но Дункан не отступал:  
— Если ты опасаешься, что мне станет плохо от стресса, то не кажется ли тебе, что у меня и так сейчас один сплошной стресс?  
— Вот именно, и я не хочу усугублять.  
— Если ты хочешь, чтобы я поверил, что этот мир — настоящий, я должен знать, что именно меня заставило выдумать другой.  
Какое-то время Митос молча катил кресло по дорожке, только гравий шуршал под колесами.  
— Вы с матерью были на круизном лайнере, его захватили террористы. Она погибла, а ты был серьезно ранен. После этого у тебя начались проблемы с психикой, — наконец нехотя выдал он.  
— Я совсем этого не помню.  
— Ты никогда этого не помнил, — кивнул Митос. — Еще только очнувшись в больнице после освобождения из плена, ты уже начисто забыл всё, что произошло с момента захвата лайнера.  
— Я и саму мать не помню. Как ее звали?  
— Рейчел.  
— Не помню, — вздохнул Дункан.  
— Рейчел МакЛауд из клана МакЛаудов. Ваше богатство, за которое сейчас так яростно дерутся Аманда и Кассандра — это ее состояние. Ну, изначально. Твой отец в разы его приумножил. Но когда они поженились, она была последним потомком древнего шотландского клана, а он — нищим юным красавцем-офицером. После свадьбы он взял ее фамилию, чтобы ты смог продолжить древний род.  
— А как его звали до этого?  
— Джо Доусон.  
Дункан вздохнул.  
— А вот это ты помнишь, — резюмировал Митос.  
— Помню, — нехотя согласился Дункан. — Но совершенно не так. А у него не было книжной лавки?  
— Была, только у его отца. Именно там они с твоей матерью и познакомились. Ее продали после смерти твоего деда, но ты там часто бывал в студенческие годы.  
— На кого я учился?  
— На историка. И да, Мак, ты был очень увлечен, играл в студенческом театре, даже сам ставил исторические спектакли. Я никогда их не видел, но говорили, у тебя хорошо получалось. А потом свои знания ты использовал в своем вымышленном мире, убеждая себя, что жил в то время и видел всё это воочию. Печально, как разум иногда шутит над людьми.  
— А антикваром я никогда не был?  
— Ну, антиквариат — это семейное хобби МакЛаудов, — рассмеялся Митос. — Для вас это не работа, а образ жизни. Ты много консультировал, иногда занимался перепродажей, но делал это от случая к случаю.  
— А что было моей работой?  
— Да ничто, собственно, — пожал плечами Митос. — Ваше состояние позволяло тебе не работать. Ты путешествовал. Иногда ездил на раскопки, иногда помогал отцу по отдельным проектам в семейном бизнесе. Иногда чем-то увлекался, как, например, верховой ездой, и несколько лет мог заниматься только новым увлечением, а потом бросал его и переключался на что-то другое.   
— Мне сложно в это поверить, — вздохнул Дункан.  
— Я не тороплю, но у тебя очень мало времени. И если ты не сможешь, то знаешь, что тебя ждет.

***

Ричи выкатил коляску с Дунканом из большого больничного фургона. Тесса легко спрыгнула на землю и засуетилась рядом, пытаясь оттеснить Ричи и самой повезти Дункана к дому, но тот пресек эти маневры.  
— Впереди лестница, — кивнул он на главный вход. — И вообще, ты здесь не за этим. Саквояж с лекарствами не забудь!  
Тесса фыркнула и нырнула обратно в фургон. К подчиненным и подопечному неспешно приблизился Митос, ехавший с водителем на переднем сиденье.  
— Миорелаксанты были так необходимы? — проворчал Дункан, мрачно наблюдая за всем этим балаганом. — Нельзя было обойтись без них и без этой дурацкой коляски?  
— Совсем небольшая доза, — успокоил его Митос, — мы же не хотим, чтобы ты разволновался и что-нибудь выкинул на глазах у всей родни.   
— Я и так ничего не выкину. И я не псих!  
— Конечно-конечно, — насквозь фальшиво заверил его Митос.  
Дункан подавил бессильное рычание. После того разговора в больничном парке он решил, что для него наилучшим выходом будет подыграть Митосу — или доктору Пирсону, в чём тот так упорствует. Раз уж Митос хочет выписать его из клиники и вернуть право распоряжаться собственной жизнью, то Дункану это только на руку. Зачем устраивать побег и всё усложнять? С другой стороны, возможно, Митосу только этого и надо. Но Дункан так и не смог придумать хотя бы один убедительный ответ на вопрос, зачем бы ему это — хоть доктору, хоть настоящему Митосу. Как и не смог разобраться с главным — что это за мир и как он сюда попал. Или что это за мистификация и кто ее устроил. В версию доброго доктора он ни на мгновение не верил, но всю прошедшую неделю делал вид, что поддался на его убеждения и искренне раскаялся в своей вере в "выдуманный мир".  
Дружной кавалькадой они приблизились к парадному входу, и Дункан ошеломленно уставился на особняк. Он поражал своими размерами и богатством внешнего убранства.   
— Я совсем его не помню, — констатировал Дункан.  
— Конечно, — кивнул Митос. — Ведь Джо его купил, когда ты уже был в клинике — перед свадьбой с Кассандрой.  
— А где мы раньше жили?  
— Да по-разному, — пожал плечами Митос. — У вас есть недвижимость и в Европе, и тут, в Штатах. Родовой замок в Шотландии после смерти Рейчел достался тебе. Но те развалины с некоторой натяжкой можно считать разве что музеем, но никак не жилым домом. У твоей матери был еще домик в городке неподалеку — понятия не имею, что стало с ним после ее смерти. А ты вообще какое-то время жил на барже, стоящей у берегов Сены. Это было забавное жилище — я пару раз там у тебя ночевал, когда ездил на конференции в Париж.  
За разговором они преодолели лестницу. В огромном внутреннем холле — и размерами, и убранством ничуть не уступающим впечатлению от дома снаружи — их ждал дворецкий, сообщивший, что хозяйка ждет гостей в малой столовой на втором этаже. Ричи снова пришлось пыхтеть на ступеньках, толкая перед собой коляску с практически обездвиженным Дунканом, которому эта поездка тоже не доставила ни малейшего удовольствия. Он гневно косился на Митоса, но тот с демонстративно-увлеченным видом рассматривал картины на стенах, полностью игнорируя возмущение своего пациента.   
Лестница закончилась небольшой галереей, в которой картины сменились развешанным по стенам средневековым оружием — от арбалетов и кольчуг до кинжалов и мечей.  
— Я же его просил, — сдавленно простонал Митос.  
— Что? — встрепенулся Дункан, проводящий жадным взглядом каждый меч, мимо которого его провозили.   
— Джо мне еще год назад пообещал выкинуть или хотя бы вывезти из дома свою коллекцию оружия!  
— Зачем? — удивился Дункан.  
— Догадайся с трех раз, умник, — огрызнулся Митос, но тут они наконец-то добрались до ажурных резных дверей и разговор пришлось прекратить.  
Малая столовая оказалась действительно небольшой, особенно по сравнению с масштабами всего дома, но очень светлой и уютной. Там был накрыт праздничный стол, у которого их ждала Кассандра.  
— Вы слишком рано, — недовольно заметила она.  
— А ты специально, да? — спросил Митос.  
— Что специально?  
— Второй этаж.  
— Ты же говорил, что он будет здоров.  
— Я перестраховываюсь.  
— Оно и видно.  
— Кэсси, лапочка, я прекрасно знаю, как ты умеешь доводить людей. И категорически не хочу, чтобы первый же день своей новой здоровой жизни мой пациент начал с попытки придушить тебя или огреть чем-то тяжелым.  
— Значит, он всё-таки псих?  
— Мне не раз хотелось того же, но я ведь не псих.  
— Уверен?  
— На сто процентов.  
— А где все? — Дункан вклинился в их перепалку.  
Кассандра покосилась на него, как на заговорившую табуретку, но всё же снизошла до ответа:  
— Аманда и Фицкерн должны вот-вот подъехать. А самолет Джо задерживается примерно на час.   
— Могла бы позвонить, — заметил Митос.  
— Да, но зачем? Ведь так гораздо интереснее, правда, Адам?  
— Несомненно, Кэсси.  
— Жалеешь? — спросила она.  
— О чём? — удивился он.  
— Ты же теряешь своего самого прибыльного пациента. Неужели не было соблазна оставить при себе такой замечательный источник дохода?  
— Был. Но я его победил.  
— Ох, не верится мне в это, — Кассандра подошла к столу и налила себе в бокал вина. — Кто-нибудь будет? Дункан? Митос?  
— Я не пью на работе, а ему нельзя, — Митос ответил за обоих.  
— Адам, не будь таким букой. Ты же друг семьи. Ну какая работа? Ты в гостях.  
— Как скажешь, — согласился он и подошел к столу.  
— А своих сотрудников не угостишь? А то мы тут словно в офисе адвоката на зачитывании завещания — серьёзные до невозможности. У нас ведь праздник: блудный сын наконец-то вернулся домой.  
Митос подозрительно покосился на Кассандру, но тем не менее предложил:  
— Ричи? Тесса?  
— Я не пью, — тихо ответила она.  
— Если вы не против, босс, — потупился он.  
Митос налил себе и Ричи, заодно добавил в бокал Кассандры.   
— За выздоровление Дункана? — предложила она тост.  
В это время внизу зазвонил телефон. Уже после второго звонка дворецкий громогласно возвестил «Миссис МакЛауд — это вас!», и заливистой трелью зашелся антикварный телефонный аппарат уже в столовой.  
Кассандра с непроницаемым лицом выслушала короткое сообщение, лишь несколько раз ответив "Да" и "Хорошо". Положив трубку, она повернулась к пасынку:  
— Дункан, мальчик мой, у меня для тебя очень неприятное известие. Крепись. Самолет твоего отца разбился при посадке. Никто не выжил.  
В столовой воцарилась гробовая тишина, в которой особенно отчетливо раздался визг шин во дворе, затем оглушительный удар и спустя несколько секунд — взрыв.  
Митос подошел к окну и невозмутимо констатировал:  
— Машина Фицкерна. Полагаю, вместе с Амандой.  
— Надеюсь, скорую вызывать бесполезно? — уточнила Кассандра.  
— Судя по пылающему салону, да. Но в полицию позвонить всё-таки стоит. Хотя соседи всё равно вызовут — такой факел невозможно не заметить.  
Тесса охнула, зажала рот рукой и испуганно уставилась на совершенно спокойных Кассандру и Митоса. Ричи залпом проглотил вино из своего бокала. Дункан попытался встать, и у него это почти получилось, но в последний момент он рухнул обратно, чуть не вывалившись из кресла, Тесса тут же бросилась к нему и помогла нормально усесться.  
— Вероятно, проблемы с тормозами? — как ни в чём не бывало поинтересовался Митос.  
— О, доктор, вы так прозорливы, — улыбнулась Кассандра.  
— Это моя профессия, — ответно улыбнулся Митос и выжидательно уставился на нее.  
— Что? — удивилась она и тут же начала задыхаться. — Адам, что ты...  
— Не я, — покачал головой он. — Аманда. Я лишь немного проконсультировал ее на счет смертельных доз некоторых препаратов. А про твое любимое вино она и без меня была в курсе.  
— Ах ты... змей подколодный! — Кассандра со стоном сползла на пол.  
— Доктор, сделайте что-нибудь! — взмолилась Тесса.  
— А что я могу? Нейтрализатора у меня нет. А судя по количеству препарата, пропавшего со склада клиники, его концентрация в вине во много раз превысила смертельную.  
— Но ведь я тоже его выпил! — спохватился Ричи.  
— Увы, Ричи, увы. Нечего было раздавать красивым дамочкам больничное имущество.  
— Но я... но она... — Ричи тоже начал задыхаться.  
— Доктор! — Тесса уставилась на Митоса округлившимися от ужаса глазами.  
— Зря ты не выпила вино, Тесса, — он медленно достал из-за пояса пистолет и передернул затвор.  
— Митос, не смей! — вскинулся Дункан.   
Со второй попытки ему удалось даже встать, правда, на ногах он держался пока неуверенно, но это не помешало Тессе спрятаться за ним.  
— О, неужели? Ты так прикипел к моей медсестричке? — недобро ухмыльнулся Митос. — Когда там взрывалась твоя жена, тебя это ничуть не волновало.  
— Ей я ничем не мог помочь.  
— Полагаешь, что Тессе сможешь?  
Дункан огляделся в поисках оружия и за неимением лучшего схватил со стола массивный подсвечник.  
— О да, очень страшное оружие против револьвера. Но Мак, зачем тебе всё это? Ты же не веришь в реальность этого мира — какая тебе разница, кто в нём умрет или выживет?  
— Ты же сам сказал, что я выздоровел! И даже справку выдал!  
Митос снова рассмеялся.  
— Дункан, я же твой лечащий врач. Неужели ты думал, что я не замечаю, как ты прикидываешься и врешь, лишь бы выбраться из психушки? Ты ведь так и не отказался от своего сказочного мира! Для тебя реален он, а не этот! Так зачем это всё? Давай я сделаю тебе укольчик, и ты вернешься в мир своей мечты. Там, где мы друзья, ты бессмертен, и где вся эта прочая, так любимая тобой мистическая лабуда!  
— Я не отдам тебе Тессу!  
— Да кто тебя будет спрашивать?  
Митос улучил момент, когда, оступившись, Тесса неосторожно высунулась из-за спины отступающего к двери Дункана, и выстрелил. Тесса упала, Дункан бросился к ней.  
— Какая трогательная сцена, — прокомментировал Митос. — Но знаешь, ты ведь рассказывал, что в твоих видениях она погибла от выстрела в живот. Рана в плечо выглядит какой-то неканоничной.  
Митос выстрелил снова. Дункан взревел как раненый зверь и бросился на него, сбивая с ног. Выроненный во время падения пистолет укатился под стол, и мужчины сцепились в рукопашной, которая из столовой плавно перекатилась в галерею.  
Вскочив на ноги, Дункан схватил с одного из стендов меч, Митос последовал его примеру.  
— О, острый, — он проверил лезвие, — Вот за что всегда уважал Джо — он не терпел подделок или декораций. И если уж держать в доме оружие, то только наточенное и заряженное.  
Дункан молча атаковал его. Митос легко увернулся.  
— Ты продолжаешь меня удивлять. Память-то отшибло, а вот уроки фехтования ты, похоже, прекрасно помнишь.  
— Я удивляюсь, откуда вы так хорошо владеете мечом, доктор, — сквозь зубы процедил Дункан, мимо воли позволяя втянуть себя в разговор.  
— А это — мое хобби, — оскалился Митос. — С юности. Ты, конечно, этого не помнишь, но начинал я как военный хирург, и лишь потом уже, после той африканской операции пересмотрел свой выбор профессии и углубился в психиатрию.  
Кружась в танце выпадов, уклонений и обманных маневров, противники вернулись ко входу в столовую и Дункан едва не наступил на лежащую на полу Тессу.  
— Зачем?! Сволочь! Зачем?! — он с удвоенной силой бросился в атаку.  
— Деньги, — Митос увернулся от очередного выпада. — Наследство Джо — слишком весомый повод, чтобы навсегда запереть в клинике его сыночка. А чтобы стать твоим опекуном, мне надо было устранить всех предыдущих в списке.  
— Но Тесса-то тебе чем помешала?!  
— Лишний свидетель. Как и Ричи.   
Митос неудачно парировал удар Дункана, одна ошибка повлекла за собой другую — он зацепился за край коврового покрытия и чуть не упал, а когда восстановил равновесие, оказалось, что он практически подставился по удар Мака.  
— Не в этой жизни, древнейший! — в этот миг МакЛауду показалось, что Митос его понял, что он на самом деле помнит всё то, что было между ними в том, другом, мире, но это уже ничего не меняло.  
И уже завершая удар, Дункан краем глаза уловил проблеск чужого меча там, где его никак не могло быть. Что? С левой руки? Когда он успел перебросить?   
И это была последняя мысль Дункана МакЛауда.  
Два обезглавленных тела одновременно рухнули на ковер.

***

Дункан никогда особо не задумывался, что будет там — после отсечения головы, но меньше всего он ожидал начать задыхаться с полным ощущением, как будто он в чём-то тонет. Да и как можно задыхаться, если головы нет?  
От возмущения он окончательно пришел в себя, рванулся вперед и... неожиданно вынырнул из какого-то липкого желе, почти до краев заполнявшего довольно глубокую ванную с прозрачными стенками.  
Откашлявшись, он рефлекторно оборвал прилепленные к вискам и затылку датчики и только потом осознал, что не ощущает волос под рукой. Спохватившись, он еще раз заполошно ощупал голову, но результат был совершенно неутешителен.  
— Что?! Эти сволочи меня еще и обрили?!  
Впрочем, какие сволочи и что здесь вообще происходит — это был очередной очень хороший вопрос. Дункан огляделся: куча аппаратуры и мониторов, несколько таких же боксов, в каком очнулся он сам. В соседнем плавает Митос, остальные пусты. И на потолке тревожным светом мигает красная сигнальная лампа.  
Что-то подсказало МакЛауду, что засиживаться тут не стоит. С некоторым трудом, но по возможности быстро он выбрался из ванной, доковылял до Митоса, приподнял его за плечи над уровнем жидкости и, перехватив общий жгут проводов, разом оторвал все датчики. Митос выгнулся дугой, несколько раз дернулся и затих. МакЛауд проверил пульс — его не было.   
— Ничего, очнешься! — сквозь зубы проворчал Дункан. — Когда оживешь — я вообще не знаю, что с тобой сделаю!  
Но планирование расправы пришлось отложить — в комнату ворвалось несколько вооруженных людей, и на некоторое время Дункан оказался весьма занят. Когда он осторожно укладывал на пол последнего вырубленного нападавшего, за его спиной раздалось:  
— Ну чего ты возишься? Всё равно всё взрывать!  
— Почему? — Дункан обернулся и тут же отвел взгляд. Кем бы ни были их похитители, но перед закатыванием в желе они лишили их не только волос, но и одежды.  
— Ох, Дункан, — Митос закатил глаза и мимо него прошел к выходу. – Ладно, не важно. Главное, не попадись и поскорее выбирайся с корабля. И не забудь захватить спасательный круг!  
— Что? Митос, стой! Да объясни же ты толком!  
Дункан погнался было за ним, но вооруженный конвой, вынырнувший из-за соседнего поворота, внес резкие коррективы в этот план.   
Следующие четверть часа Дункану было не до размышлений и не до вопросов. И даже поискать Митоса не получилось. Корабль оказался большим, а его команда — хорошо вооруженной и избыточно агрессивной.   
Но к моменту взрыва исполнительный горец уже честно колыхался на волнах в обнимку с кругом. А вот древнейший несколько запоздал с собственной эвакуацией, и Дункану пришлось нырять и ловить его обгорелую тушку. К счастью, хотя бы выпрыгнуть с верхней палубы в последний момент тот таки успел.  
Пока Дункан ожидал очередного оживания друга, в сердцах успел высказать его бездыханному телу большую часть заготовленных претензий, поэтому, когда тот очнулся, сразу перешел к более насущным вопросам, чем бессмысленное доказывание Митосу, какая он сволочь.   
— Ты не хочешь мне ничего объяснить?  
— Нет.  
— А придется!  
— Дункан, имей совесть, я и так дважды умирал за последние полчаса, а тут еще и ты с вопросами.  
— Убить тебя в третий раз?  
— Издеваешься, да?  
— Нет!  
— Ну Ма-ак... давай хоть до берега доплывем, а потом я тебе всё объясню, а?  
— До какого берега?  
— Ну не знаю, до ближайшего.  
— А где он, кстати?  
— Понятия не имею, вот зайдет солнце — по звездам и сориентируемся.  
— Митос, ты мне зубы не заговаривай!  
— Но я должен был хотя бы попытаться.  
Дункан в сердцах потянулся его придушить — совсем чуть-чуть, исключительно в воспитательных целях, но Митос нырнул, Дункан погнался за ним, Митос увернулся...  
Подводные салочки закончились ничьей, и вскоре оба вернулись к кругу.   
— Зачем он тебе понадобился? — Дункан кивнул на спасательное плавсредство. — Ты же прекрасно плаваешь, я тоже. Или просто решил поиздеваться?  
— Потому что через пару дней мы умрем от жажды, — неожиданно серьезно ответил Митос. — И поверь, очнуться после этого на поверхности моря несравнимо лучше, чем на его дне.  
— А ты что, пробовал?  
Но Митос лишь отмахнулся.  
— И всё-таки, ты скажешь мне наконец, что это всё значит и что это вообще было?  
— Джо попросил меня об услуге.  
— И-и?  
— И в рамках выполнения его просьбы я оказался там, где оказался. А как попал туда ты — я понятия не имею. Честно.  
— Замечательный ответ. Развернутый, подробный, обстоятельный...  
— МакЛауд, ты — зануда.  
— Тебе сообщить, кто ты?  
— Спасибо, не надо. Я и так знаю.  
— И всё-таки? Митос, ты же меня знаешь, я не отстану.   
— Знаю, — вздохнул Митос. — Хорошо, сам потом будешь объясняться с Джо, как тяжелейшими моральными пытками заставил меня выдать этот секрет наблюдателей.  
— Ты долго еще будешь увиливать?  
— Нет. Хотел? Слушай. Некоторое время назад началась волна появления новых бессмертных — очень странных. Во-первых, появляются они гораздо чаще, чем это происходит естественным путем. Во-вторых, все они без исключения — очень богатые или влиятельные люди. В-третьих, несмотря на их публичность, ни в одном из случаев не удалось найти даже намека на пережитую ими смерть. В-четвертых, ни один из этих новых бессмертных не участвовал в поединках и даже не пытался искать наставников, вместо этого они окружили себя мощной охраной, которая была явно в курсе, от кого именно охраняет своих хозяев. И в-пятых, все эти новые явления удивительнейшим образом совпали со случаями бесследного исчезновения обычных бессмертных. Причем чаще всего пропадали наиболее молодые из нас.  
— А что наблюдатели пропавших?  
— Или пропали вместе с ними, или потеряли своих подопечных из виду как раз перед самым их исчезновением.  
— Ты прав, очень подозрительно. И что вам удалось выяснить?  
Митос еще раз тяжко вздохнул, но всё-таки продолжил:   
— Один ученый изобрел способ передачи бессмертия от одного человека к другому. Не спрашивай, как — понятия не имею. Но он организовал эту компанию, занимающуюся отловом бессмертных и продажей бессмертия тем, кто в состоянии за него заплатить.  
— Но это невозможно!   
— Увы, но нет. Он создал эту адскую установку виртуальной реальности: если в ней бессмертный отказывается от своей силы, признавая нереальность своей прошлой жизни, она может ее вытянуть и передать параллельно подключенному человеку. Опять же, увы, но про детали этого процесса я так и не смог разузнать.  
— Да откуда ты хоть это всё знаешь?  
— Догадайся с трех раз.  
— Они тебя поймали?  
— Да.  
— Давно?  
— Хороший вопрос. Я так полагаю, что текущей даты ты не знаешь. Я — тоже. Так что пока не доберемся до земли, этого не узнаем.  
— Но почему мы были вместе в одной виртуальной реальности? И почему ты пытался убедить меня, что она настоящая? Это ведь был ты, правда? Не просто мои воспоминания, как все остальные, ты был единственным настоящим там!  
— Так получилось, — уклончиво ответил Митос.  
Дункан задумался, но ненадолго. Митоса он знал действительно хорошо.  
— Ты ведь с ними сотрудничал, да?  
Митос мрачно на него покосился, но отрицать не стал.   
— Со мной их фокус не сработал, — нехотя пояснил он. — Я ведь не был намеченной целью, а сам пробрался на корабль, и уже достаточно многое успел узнать, чтобы не поверить ни одному из их вирт-сценариев. Кстати, с пациентом психушки — это их первый базовый, который наиболее часто срабатывает. Но он отнюдь не единственный. Когда они безуспешно опробовали на мне все остальные — как я понимаю, только их жадность сохранила мою голову. Не поверишь, но эти новые бессмертные как огня боятся Передачи, и никто бы не стал платить за право отрубить чью-то голову, лишь за право получить бессмертие. В итоге я в их глазах был эдаким... не обналиченным чеком на семизначную сумму, который и в банке не принимают, и выкинуть жалко.  
— И как же ты им предложил обналичить чек в своем лице?   
— Эта чертова машина выжигает мозги. Не сразу — насколько я понял, они и сами точно не установили минимальный предел времени в ней, после которого возможно кровоизлияние в мозг — но несколько сотрудников в процессе погибло. Нет, руководитель этой шайки к тому времени уже был бессмертным — он ожил, но вот тратить дорогостоящее бессмертие на своих подчиненных он не стал. А в вирте, кроме воссозданных из памяти жертвы персонажей, нужен как минимум один живой человек, который будет руководить процессом и направлять его в нужное русло. Самому боссу часами болтаться в желешке как-то несолидно, а подчиненные боятся лезть — ибо живыми могут уже и не выйти. А тут я такой неприкаянный лежу. Да еще и в каждом новом запуске вирта пытаюсь с этими контролерами-режиссерами общаться, ибо скучно. Ну вот так и договорились... до взаимовыгодного сотрудничества.  
— И что он тебе пообещал?  
— Да не важно, — отмахнулся Митос. — Он бы всё равно меня никогда не отпустил. Я рассчитывал только выиграть время для саботажа и поиска способа выбраться самостоятельно.   
— А почему ты не очнулся? Ведь когда ты снес мне голову в вирте — я пришел в себя, а ты так и остался там.  
— Обратная сторона медали, — печально хмыкнул Митос. — Поскольку я совершенно точно знаю, что это — вирт и всё вокруг ненастоящее, они не могут забрать мою силу, но и поэтому же я не могу там погибнуть. Ведь максимум, что мне угрожает в реальности — то самое кровоизлияние в мозг, после которого я гарантированно оживу. А чтобы выпасть из вирта, надо было без малейшего сомнения поверить в собственную смерть. Ну, это была моя теория, — уточнил Митос, — но ведь она же сработала!  
— Теория?!  
— Мак, не заводись. Ведь всё получилось.   
— Всё? А почему у меня память как дырявое решето? Почему я вообще не могу вспомнить, что было перед тем, как меня похитили?  
— Ерунда. Вот от обезвоживания сдохнешь — сразу всё вспомнишь. При подключении бессмертных к вирту они специально добиваются частичного повреждения мозга, чтобы проблемы с памятью придали дополнительной достоверности их виртуальным сценариям.  
— Да? А ты тогда почему всё помнишь?  
— Мак, чем ты слушаешь? Я же сказал, вирт убивает — не важно, через несколько дней или через несколько недель, но он в любом случае вызывает кровоизлияние в мозг. А я здесь торчу намного дольше. После первой смерти я вспомнил всё до мелочей. До нее были лишь обрывки разговора с Джо, этого хватило, чтобы в первый раз не поверить в виртуальный мир, но свое расследование изнутри вирта я начал уже после оживания в этой чертовой машине. К сожалению, смерть упрямого бессмертного — не повод отключить его от вирта. С другой стороны, это же сыграло мне на руку: не было повторного подключения и они не пытались заново покалечить мне мозги и продырявить память.  
— Странно это.  
— Что?   
— Обычные раны затягиваются сразу, а не исчезают после ближайшей смерти.  
— Ну, видимо, поврежденный мозг — это не совсем обычная рана. У тебя всё с вопросами? Давай я тебя по-быстренькому притоплю, и ты наконец вспомнишь, как тебя сюда занесло, и порадуешь меня встречным рассказом о собственных злоключениях.  
— Нет, погоди. Босс этой шайки был на корабле?  
— Увы, — покачал головой Митос. — Так что он бессмертен, прекрасно знает всю технологию и может попытаться снова ее воссоздать.  
— Надо его найти.  
— Вот как доплывем до берега — тут же побежим его искать.  
— Я серьезно.  
— Я тоже.  
Дункан недоверчиво хмыкнул, но смолчал. Тем более, он как раз вспомнил еще одну претензию к Митосу.  
— Между прочим, ты меня почти убедил. Там, в вирте. Не опасался, что я поверю?  
— Да ладно. А то я не знаю тебя и твою упертость.  
— Считай, что я тебе поверил. Но с Тессой — это было жестоко!  
— Знаю, но контролер лишь частично регулирует реальность вирта, и появления Тессы я никак не смог избежать, твой мозг всё равно впихивал ее в ту реальность не в одном месте, так в другом. А будь там живая Тесса — я опасался, что ты можешь поддаться соблазну.  
— Но всё равно, неужели нельзя было обойтись с ней как-нибудь помягче?  
— Убить нежно?  
— Вообще не убивать! Например, опоить снотворным, а мне сказать, что отравил.  
— Дункан, это была виртуальная реальность. Вир-ту-аль-на-я! Там не было никакой Тессы! И никто не умер!  
— Всё равно! Теперь из-за тебя я помню так, как будто бы это было!  
— МакЛауд, ты меня достал!   
И с боевым кличем давно исчезнувших с лица Земли племен Митос приступил к реализации плана по утоплению горца.


End file.
